Unknown Sample
by 13 Bleu Hearts
Summary: A short little story I wrote. Please read and review!


A/N This is a story I actually wrote for school, because I had to write about a magic word (our teacher likes to give interesting assignments). Anyways, that's why it may not seem very Star Trekkie, but hey, that's fantasy, right? Anyways, let me know what you think and of course please read and review!

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a young girl named Kira. Well, Kira was a harvest princess, which mean's that she was the princess of the harvest that came every fall to the kingdom she lived in. But Princess Kira was not only the princess of the harvest, she was also the protector of it. Princess Kira protected the annual harvest from hordes of terrible monsters, everything from pesky little flies and bugs that enjoyed the fruits and vegetables that were picked by the people of the kingdom. Everyone from the king and queen down to the youngest peasant child participated in the harvest, pitching in and helping in any way, shape or form. But back to the story of Princess Kira. Princess Kira did a very good job protecting the people and crops, but she couldn't do it all by herself. She was only a little girl after all.

One day, soon after Princess Kira had been appointed positioned of protector of the harvest, she was wandering around in the hills that stretched above the miles of fields in the valley below. It was the spring, so there was no harvest to protect and tend to just yet. Anyways, Princess Kira was wandering in the hills and she encountered a cave in the mountainside. Being the adventurer that she was, Kira cautiously poked her head in the cave, and seeing that it was empty, preceeded to walk into it. The cave was very dark, and Princess Kira could not see very far in front of her, but she bravely preceeded forward, eventually reaching a large cavern that had more light than the tunnels she had come through. Wondering where the light came from, Kira looked up and that there was an opening at the top of the cavern that was allowing the light in. Princess Kira looked around her, amazed by the rock shapes and structures that surrounded her. As she peered around, Kira heard a piercing shriek from above. As she watched, a large brown hawk soared through the opening in the cavern, swooping down and landing in front of her. If that was amazing enough, as she watched, the bird transformed from a bird into a tall man. The man was taller than Princess Kira, near the same height as her father the king, but not as tall as the giants that were rumoured to roam the hills and mountains.

The man stood in front of Princess Kira for a moment before speaking to her in a deep, gravely voice.

"I take you are Princess Kira?" When Kira nodded 'yes', the man continued. "It was told that you would come to me. You will become a great hero, Princess Kira, but it is not your time yet. For now, your job will be to protect the harvest from the monsters that will try to destroy it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, I do. What must I do to protect the harvest?" Kira asked.

"That is quite simple. All you have to do is shout this word, 'petaQ', and all of the monsters will fall to the ground. Do you understand?" The man instructed.

"Yes, but why will they fall to the ground? What happens to them? What does 'petaQ' mean?" Kira inquired.

"They will fall to the ground, dead, from the horrids released upon them. Their hearts will stop, their brains will begin to bleed and their lungs will collapse. Why, you ask? That you will understand all in good time, Princess Kira, all in good time. But for now, all you need to do to ward of monsters is holler 'petaQ' and they will die. Now go, Princess Kira, and return to your village. Your mother and father will be worried soon."

"Thank you. What is your name?" Kira asked the strange man.

"My name?" The man chuckled a gravely laugh. "My name, Kira, is Unknown Sample, or more common, Nothing. Goodbye, Princess Kira. I will see you soon." And as Princess Kira watched, the man glowed golden and transformed back into the brown hawk, and with screech had flown out of the cavern.

Princess Kira watched him go, and then returned to her village. She used her magic word, and it always worked. And Princess Kira did eventually become a great hero, saving more than her village. It seemed that Nothing's predication had come true. Princess Kira just wished she knew who he was.


End file.
